villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prophet of Regret
The High Prophet of Regret, born Lod Mron, is one of the three Hierarchs of the Covenant Empire and appears as the youngest of the three. He serves the main antagonist for John 117's first part of Halo 2 and the secondary villain of Halo Wars. He blackmailed the Prophet of Restraint into becoming a Hierarch, one of the rulers of the Covenant. He along with Ripa Moramee went to Harvest and intended on reviving a Forerunner fleet at the Apex. UNSC forces intended on assaulting the Apex where Regret and Ripa was located as well as the fleet, so the Arbiter had the Prophet moved to High Charity and he along with the Honor Guards stay to fight the humans, but were all killed. He led Covenant forces in attacking Earth and stayed on board a Covenant Assault Carrier. After the Scarab in Mombasa was destroyed by John 117, Regret along with his forces retreated from Earth and arrived at Installation 05, planning to activate the Halo Array. The Prophet was later confronted by John 117 and ordered his guards to kill him but failed, as well as trying to defend himself but Regret was killed by the Spartan. His murder was one of the first stages of the Prophet of Truth's plan to replace the Elites with the Brutes, claiming that the Elites can longer protect the Prophets since that Regret's protectors failed. Quotes Halo 2 *"Noble Prophet of Truth, this has gone on long enough....make an example of this bungle, the Council demands it."-To the Prophet of Truth for allowing the trial to be prolonged. *"In a gesture of peace and reconciliation, the Prophets promised to find the means of the Forerunner's transcedence, and to share this knowledge with the Elites. The Elites promised to defend the Prophets as they searched. A simple arrangement that has become our binding Covenant."-Regret's hologram on Delta Halo. *"I shall light this holy ring...release its cleansing flame...and burn a path into the divine beyond."-Regret's hologram at the start of Regret. *"Most of those we encountered on our search were compelled to join our union, to take part in a movement that promised freedom for allegiance, salvation for service. But some...like the Humans, chose to impede our progress, block our access to sacred sites, damage holy relics. For their transgressions, the Humans shall be hunted, until none remain alive."-Regret's hologram on Regret. *"Every member of the Covenant shall walk the path. None will be left behind when our Great Journey begins. That is the Prophets age-old promise, and it shall be fulfilled!"-Regret's hologram on Regret. *"And I am the Prophet of Regret...council most high...Hierarch of the Covenant."-Regret's flood form *"Stay where you are. Nothing can be done until my sermon is complete."-Regret's flood form arguing with Penitent Tangent. *"Of all the objects our lords left behind, there are none so, WORTHLESS as these ORACLES! They know NOTHING of the Great Journey!"-Flood Regret to Arbiter and John 117 about Penitent Tangent's remark about firing Halo. Halo 2 during Battle *"Human filth! You dare to befoul this holy place?"-to Master Chief. *"Your very existence offends me Demon!"-to Master Chief. *"Imcompents! I'll kill it myself!"-If his Honour Guards fail to kill the player. *"Guards! Remove this vermin from my sight!"-If the player approaches Regret. *"Warriors! Attack! The Demon must die!"-If he sees the player. *"You dare to interrupt my sermon!"-As the player enters his chambers. *"This...is the Humans greatest warrior? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"-If the player remains hidden. *"The Great Journey will not be postponed!"-During battle. *"Forerunners be praised!"-During battle. *"The Demon is no more!"-If Regret kills the player. *"If you something done right...Hum, ha, ha."-If Regret kills the player. *"So it is written, so it is done!"-If Regret kills the player. *"You shall not hide from me, Demon!"-If the player remains hidden. *"Perhaps you underestimated me? No?"-If the player remains hidden. Halo Wars (Cutscenes) *"No matter. The information you have gathered here is most appetizing."-To the Arbiter when he explains that the humans are heading to the Forerunner relic. *"However, we must protect what we have learned here. Set the charges and destroy this place."-Ordering the Arbiter to destroy the Forerunner relic. *"The Journey requires sacrifice! Set the charges. Return to us! Our patience is not infinite!"-When the Arbiter objects to the relic's destruction. *"Arbiter, you are unusually quiet. What troubles occupy your thoughts?"-To the Arbiter at The Apex installation. *"A most noble cause for one with such a troubled past."-To the Arbiter when confronted about his assignment to destroy Humanity. *"The war with the humans will require a great deal many more machines than we can currently muster."-When asked by the Arbiter why his missions involved searching through Forerunner temples and structures. *"And leave us defenseless. No. The Ancients will provide for us."-When the Arbiter states that he will take the forces currently under his command to destroy the Humans. *"This world shall be the birthplace for an invasion fleet beyond imagining. Enough to crush the humans quickly and with ease."-stating that he will use the ships within the Apex to destroy the humans without having to use any of his own forces. *"Blasphemy! The key will be found with patience...but perhaps there is a quicker way. The human female from the ice relic. She has some knowledge of this regard. The new planet the relic has led us to has also led her. Capture that human and bring her here."-Giving the Arbiter the task of capturing Ellen Anders and bring her to the Apex. *"This is her?"-Asking Arbiter if the captured human is Anders. *"Such a frail thing. You would hardly think them a threat."-Talking about Human physical weaknesses. Category:Halo Villains Category:Leader Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Warmonger Category:Bosses Category:Warlords Category:Aliens Category:Dark Priests Category:Evil Ruler Category:Master Orator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Honorable Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Died in Disgrace